


Hold Me Tight

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Darker than Noir, Depression, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Memories, Mental Anguish, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Past Character Death, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: After having lost her beloved, Marinette falls into despair. Not wanting her feelings or memories to fade like how the snow melts to Spring, she decides to do whatever it takes to be with him again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning:** Suicide, it's not the answer, so if it's something you're considering, please seek help from the appropriate sources.
> 
> Inspired by the song _Eternal Snow_ by Changin' My Life from the anime _Full Moon O Sagashite_. ~~I'm really showing my age, aren't I?~~
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for beta-ing!

Within the world of dreams, Marinette could escape to see him, the one who she had loved for so long. 

It was the only place she liked to be, for once inside, any wish could be granted.

They could have it all, love... happiness... a family…

All of it, everything, oh so beautiful.

But dreams were fleeting.

As was her future.

Marinette hated waking up every morning, alone, her life no longer miraculous or magical.

No matter how much time had passed, her feelings for him had only ever grown.

Despite her never saying a word, she wondered if Adrien had ever even had an idea of how she felt for him.

* * *

 _You never realize what you have until it’s lost._ She knew that now, better than anyone else.

Like snowflakes gently drifting, she went through the daily routine of living despite all the pain continuing to pile up higher and higher.

Her breath began to fog the window glass as she looked out onto the streets, snow melting into Spring. “I wonder…”

Time moved slowly, but everyone around her had moved on quickly. “Just how much longer will I keep thinking about you?”

Her hands and heart began to tremble as she lit a single candle. As she stared at the flickering flame, she held onto some hope that it both would go out and continue burning forever.

* * *

 _“Hold me tight…”_ That’s what she used to say to Chat Noir when he dropped by to visit on the nights she had found particularly chilly.

His embrace was as warm as sunshine and made her think that not even the falling snow of a blizzard could cover up how much unspoken love there was between them. _“I won’t let go until you tell me to.”_ He’d answer, holding her tight, so tightly she thought she could break.

* * *

From atop the tower, Marinette stood in silence, falling into a daze; she’d been doing that more and more as of late. A blue hand-knit scarf was wound suffocatingly tight around her neck, his scent once woven into the fabric beginning to fade just like her memories.

She tried to choke back her sobs, but still, she cried. 

Marinette began to think that if she had known how much it would hurt to have fallen in love with him, then she was so much better off not knowing. 

“Chat Noir… Adrien…” She couldn’t bear him being so far away…

“I miss you…” Marinette’s lungs ached as she screamed at the winter sky. She slammed her fists against the railing and fell to her knees, unable to stop her tears from flowing. The thought of him truly being gone had brought her an insurmountable grief.

“I want to be with you…” She could almost feel that he was with her, saying he wanted to be with her too with welcoming arms.

It sent her over the edge.

“Hold me tight…” Marinette managed to crack a smile, feeling warm all over despite the blanket of snow that began to cover her. Seeing Adrien again was like a dream come true. And with her dying breath she imagined that she managed to confess...

“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!


End file.
